Question: Solve for $t$. $2(t+1) = 10$ $t =$
Let's divide and then subtract to get $t$ by itself. $\begin{aligned}2(t+1)& = 10 \\ \\ \dfrac{2(t+1)}{{2}} &= \dfrac{10}{{2}} ~~~~~~~\text{divide each side by } {2}\\ \\ \dfrac{\cancel{2}(t+1)}{\cancel{{2}}} &= \dfrac{10}{{2}} \\ \\ t+1 &= \dfrac{10}{{2}} \end{aligned}$ $\begin{aligned} t +1&= 5 \\ \\ t+1 {-1}&= 5{-1}~~~~{\text{subtract }1} \text{ from each side} \text{ to get } t \text{ by itself }\\ \\ t+\cancel{ 1} {{-}\cancel{{1}}}&= 5{-1}\\ \\ t &=5{-1}\end{aligned}$ The answer: $t={4}~~~~~~~~$ [Let's check our work!]